


Him & His One Sided Love

by Mini_Rice08



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendzone, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Sad times, Storics, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Rice08/pseuds/Mini_Rice08
Summary: It's hard to accept the fact that one's love can go unnoticed as another blooms right in front of their eyes taking away their love. However, they knew their ending was never gonna be completed or at least of what they wanted.Inspiration: Stop Stop It (Lyrics are found in the fanfic)





	Him & His One Sided Love

His eyes were on her. However, hers were on someone else. This aches his heart deeply yet Jackson still keeps on that smile of his whenever he sees her smallest of interactions with that person. Her smiles. He would do anything to trade that smile to become his. He wanted to be the reason why she smiles like that, however, he knew too well it would never be his nor he would be the reason for it aside from him being a fool. He found himself standing there alone with one hand in the pocket and another holding a glass of champagne. It was a very special occasion for her and of course, he couldn't decline Olivia’s request for being invited to the wedding.

He notices her eyes catch his gaze on her within the distance. She waves with that bright smile on the dance floor. The person who was lucky enough to capture her heart was Mark. He’s currently holding her around the waist staring at her despite Olivia’s eyes are on Jackson. His eyes glow up with affection. Slowly he leans in to press a kiss against her cheek lightly. Then again on the temple of her head. Jackson finds himself clicking back into reality then goes to display a small smile. He lifts his hand out of his pocket to give her a small wave back.

Stop it, I’m closing my eyes

Every time you look so pretty

Do you know how hard

it is for me?

The words repeat in his mind. The last words Jackson has expressed out loud about his love for her. He looks down at his glass as he swirls the bubbling liquid. A sigh escapes him. Then Jackson decides to take a small sip which ended up turning into downing the whole alcoholic drink unconsciously. The bubbles tingled the back of his throat while finishing off his drink. The drink seeps through his body numbing the aching pain within him. 

Jackson scans the room feeling the emotions beginning to heighten up further. There he knew he needed to make a move. He moves at in rushed pace towards the outdoor area to get some fresh air. During the walk, his mind begins to recall several memories formed around her. The ones he calls hope. Well, he couldn't really call them that anymore. At that point of time, Jackson felt he had a chance, then there it quickly depleted into thin air that aim of love. Almost as if it was just a mere dream. This particular memory Jackson strongly recalls has always been the one that stands out the most.

_*Six Years Ago…*_

“That’s a great one Jackson,” Olivia responded back sarcastically while focused on stocking up the small loaves of bread onto the shelf. Jackson was on the opposite side of the petite bakery restocking up the sweet treats. “I can tell that you definitely loaf my jokes though!” He told her looking over his shoulder slightly twisting his upper body to see her reaction. Jackson flashed a grin. She revealed a disappointing smile then shakes her head in shame. She argues back, “don’t you have anything else better to say?” He turned with his lips pouted out. “You don't knead to be like that swheaty,” Jackson pulled out another comment. He turned round to continue his task. Jackson couldn't resist to smile when he heard her let out a frustrated groan whispering out words of profanity at him.

Once he was done, Jackson headed over to the counter to grab some stickers. He stands there trying to figure out which ones to use. Suddenly he felt attacked when something poked his side which made him jump in fright. He glances to his side to spot her as she jabs another finger into his side. He lets out a small scream and reaches out to grab her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away as he takes up a defence stance to protect himself. Then tries to strike back at her. “That’s what you get for making them,” she told him and stuck out her tongue. Jackson does the same back and saw her hand getting ready into position. He tried to focus and prepare for the next attack.

Her hand moved briskly towards him. However, Jackson reacted quicker capturing her hand and tugged on it. Olivia’s body gets jerked toward Jackson. He saw her expression of shock at the sudden movement but managed to catch herself on time. They found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. Both sensing how close they were with the breath gently grazing past their cheeks. It goes silent between the both of them as Olivia pulled an annoyed grin. Jackson lets out a playful smile. Before she could even speak up, the door swung open, which forced their gaze to snap in the direction where the door stood.

The person who stood there at the doorway pulled a surprised look with a slight bounce of to their reaction. The three of them stared at each other trying to process the situation. The person coughed awkwardly and tried to smile it out. Jackson looked over at Olivia to see her cheeks change to different shades of pink. Quickly she moved away from him and pose this awkward stance. Jackson noticed her odd behaviour.

“Ah hi Mark,” Olivia greets him timidly. Mark does a small wave and started to walk to her. Jackson continued to watch her, while he decided to continue another task. “Did you manage to get that order for me?” Mark asked shyly with a smile. Jackson sees her let out that pretty smile of hers as she nodded in response. “Of course,” Olivia answered back happily as she made her way around the counter to look through the basket for requested orders from the customers.

“Ah sorry for it being very last minute,” Mark apologised as she looked behind her shoulder and shook her head in denial that was accompanied by her smile “No need for that apology Mark, anyways I didn’t mind it since you asked politely,” Olivia told him as she found the order, then turned around and gave the small brown bag to him. Mark grabbed the bag and gave the money to her. “Keep the change,” Mark spoke up which made Jackson and Olivia them raised up their eyebrow at him. “You sure?” Olivia had to ask as Mark chuckled and nodded his head in response.

Jackson felt his heart weighed him down. He didn’t want this jealousy to take the best of him despite knowing those smiles weren’t for him, especially since they felt different from the usual ones she gave to him. He noticed the silence invaded the moment as the two stand there awkwardly. It felt like his thoughts could be heard by the other two while he watched the scene began to unfold in his eyes.

“Hey, are you free on Friday night?” Mark asked shyly while he shifted for the tenth time on the spot. Jackson saw her pause with this slightly shocked look. Inside him, he wanted to chuckle at her cute reaction yet another side of him didn’t feel pleased with the situation. Soon Olivia quickly tried to smile it off her previous reaction as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and answered, “I’m free that night, how come?” Mark displayed a huge grin. “Wanna go to the cinema together to watch the latest movie Spider-Man?” He asked again as Olivia nodded straight away without no hesitation. 

Jackson tuned out the talk. His thoughts only accompanied him. All he could do was stare at the two who smiled throughout the conversation and even shared some giggles between each other. He tried to bury this negative emotion inside as he saw the two say their last goodbyes to each other. He saw Mark glanced over and reveals a small smile in his direction. Jackson does the same as his eyes watched his movements until Mark left his sight. He sensed that it won’t be the end of seeing him around Olivia. Jackson looked over to the counter to saw her smiling to herself. 

He managed to put on a mask. Pulled a smirk and strolled over to her. “I see you found yourself a crush,” Jackson commented as his eyebrow flicked up. Olivia glanced over while she puffed up her cheeks and shaken her head in denial. “Nah we’re just friends Jackson,” Olivia denied about Jackson’s comment that made him hummed out in disappointment. “We’re just friends,” Jackson mimicked her words in this ridiculous high tone. She responded back with this mad yet goofy grin and hit him on the arm at the moment. “Whatever Jackson,” Olivia spoke back with the same smile. At this moment he felt his heart being overwhelmed by her cuteness yet it hurtled just talking about someone else to her.

Stop it, stop stop stop stop it

Every time you do that, it makes me go crazy

When you look at my eyes and slightly smile

It makes me wanna run to you and hug you

Words he related to heavily. They haunt the back of his mind as they play on like a broken record player. 

Stop it, stop stop stop stop it

When you touch me, it makes me go crazy

Every time you talk, you slightly grab my arm

It makes me wanna turn around and hug you tight

He was close yet so far from her presence.

_*Back To The Present*_

The summer air surrounds him. Jackson takes off his blazer and casually rolls up his sleeves. Jackson places the navy blue blazer on to the wooden frame of the gazebo. He leans back against the frame and takes a good view around him. The colours of the sunset reflect on to the flowers surround this small place acting as a shield. It hides away this beautiful area away from everyone’s eyes. The sound of music and people’s laughter are faint as they become white noise to him. Jackson continued to enjoy this peace and quiet to himself.

A quiet call. His head snaps up in the direction of where the voice comes from. His lips display a soft smile as he spots Olivia in the distance. She walks while lifting up the dress to prevent herself from falling. He stays in the same position admiring her beauty. When she reaches the step, Jackson lifts himself off the frame and opens up his arms inviting her for a hug. She lets out a huge grin and gladly accepts his offer. Both of them wrap their arms around each other. He’s intoxicated by her smell yet tries to ignore it.

“Congratulations Ms Tuan,” Jackson speaks up as Olivia pulls away first with a chuckle. Jackson reaches to pat her on the head with a grin. If only he wishes for the hug to last a little longer. “Ah stop,” she tells him in a flustered manner and goes to do that old habit of hers by gently smacking him on the arm. “It feels weird that I’m married to Mark now, it just felt like yesterday I’ve just met him,” Olivia comments giggly. Then she steps over to stand next to Jackson and leans back against the frame looking over to the flower that was blooming at their fullest. 

“I think Mark and I really tested our patience with each other on who’s gonna ask who at first, but right now it kinda feels unrealistic with Mark marrying me,” Olivia speaks out her thoughts to him. He nods agreeing to how true that statement was. “At first it all started off innocently on asking for notes from each other in class, next it was to going out on dates and everything a couple would do and now it’s marriage,” Olivia utters out more to him and he sees her shyly grin. “Sure was a long hell of a wait,” Jackson comments which makes Olivia nod along letting out a giggle.

You wouldn’t know because you’ve never done it

Every day, it’s different with the limits of my patience

They were his thoughts. Jackson selfishly wanted to say them, but he stops himself. He knew she wouldn’t experience one-sided love of one like his. She got her happiness, the ending she wanted.

Jackson watches her gaze turn towards him revealing that particular smile he always loved. “I hope you find the one you’re searching for Jackson,” Olivia blurts out suddenly making Jackson burst out with a giggle at her words. “Yah, Jackson!” Olivia groans out with a pout. He knew full well whenever he laughs at her words, she always becomes embarrassed about them.

“I’m being for real, I’m getting worried about you,” Olivia tells him expressing her worry. Jackson shakes his head at Olivia. “No need to worry there princess, I’ll eventually find my girl,” Jackson reassures her making Olivia roll her eyes at him. “Whatever you say prince charming,” she mumbles out sounding the least satisfied with his answer. Before Jackson could speak up in his defence, both of them hear someone call out for Olivia. Jackson looks over to see Mark waving at her. 

“Ah looks like I’ll have to do something, I’ll be back in a bit or you should join us,” Olivia suggests to him as Jackson nods with that small smile. “I’ll see about that, you go on ahead,” Jackson answers reaching over to pat her head once again. Olivia nods with a grin as he watches her walk lift herself up off the wooden frame and swiftly walks over to Mark. He greets Olivia with a flashing grin and wraps his arm around her waist.

Once again Jackson was left alone. Just like his heart. His love.


End file.
